


New Politics Concert

by Prismidian



Series: DenNyo!Nor and Friends [3]
Category: Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: Concert, F/M, New Politics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allistair, Mathilde, Elsa and Mathias go to a New Politics Concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Politics Concert

"I still don't understand why you invited me." Elsa grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because Allistair is going and I don't want to be a third wheel."

"But you guys are always drinking."

"You can be the designated driver?"

"Ja, because I want to babysit you and your friends while you're all drunk."

"I said you could bring a book."

"You can't read at a concert Mathias."

"I thought you could read anywhere."

"It's not enjoyable everywhere."

"When is reading ever enjoyable?"

"Not at a concert with a bunch of screaming people."

"Oh, Elsa, I forgot."

"What?"

"You don't like people."

" _You're just now figuring this out?_ "

"Nej, I mean, I've always known, I've just forgotten so many times. I thought I'd remember."

".... _Amazing_ , you're dumber than I thought."

"I bet it's from the beer."

"If that's what you have to tell yourself Mathias."

"Or it could be from how many times you and Lukas have choked me with my tie, that kills brain cells you know."

" _Wow, so informative_." Elsa was starting to get bored, strange since normally she got annoyed before she got bored.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost, why? Are you as excited as I am~?"

"Nei."

"Come on Elsa~ I know you like them."

"Keep your eyes on the road Mathias."

After picking up Allistair and Mathilde, the four drove a bit further, but the conversation got even more boring to her.

"Do you think they'll play Harlem?"

"Ja, of course."

"What do you think Allistair?"

"I don't see why not."

The band they going to see was New Politics, a Danish rock band that Elsa heard more while riding in Mathias' car than the songs from Frozen.

"What about Overcome?"

"I love that song."

"And Tonight You're Perfect."

It didn't help that Harlem was used for the Frozen trailers so Mathias was happy to tease her about it.

"Why don't ye just play 'em?" Allistair laughed as the two Danes continued to go back and forth before Mathias turned on the stereo.

Elsa could tell she was going to have a headache after tonight, in fact she could have sworn it had already started.

Once the car was parked, Allistair and Mathilde lead the way and Mathias hung back with Elsa. Holding hands with so they wouldn't get separated.

"You know when we were younger your bror Lukas used to hold my hand so he wouldn't get lost too. I doubt he told you about that."

"Actually he said you didn't like holding his hand because you said it was hard to fight anyone off if you only had one hand."

"Well it's true." He mumbled a bit and she sighed heavily. "Why can't we hang out with Lukas more?"

"Uh, because he's your bror and I'm his best friend? I only hang out with both of you when he's distracted by Heidi."

"And why can't we go on double dates with them? I go on enough with your søster."

"Because I don't really know Heidi very well?"

"Well I don't really know Allistair."

"You don't know Heidi very well. And you know Allistair, he's Arthur bror. Besides Allistair's awesome."

"He's dating your søster."

"And I'm cool with it, that's why he's awesome. You know Lukas should be more like me and be cool about me dating you."

"He is, sort of..in his own special way. Besides if he wasn't he would have killed you by now."

"That's nice to know." Mathias chuckled lightly before he found a seat in the grass.

Mathilde was already seated with Allistair's head in her lap as she played with his hair and Mathias smirked a Elsa.

"Nei."

"Aww come on."

She wasn't about to indulge him by playing with his hair because she knew how much he enjoyed it and still she wasn't happy she got dragged along to the concert.

She did however sit in front of him and let him wrap his arms around her waist as he nuzzle her hair.

"Jeg elsker dig Elsa.~"

"Jeg elsker deg også Mathias." 


End file.
